elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bralsa Drel
|Base ID = }} Bralsa Drel is a Dunmer miner found at the Earth Stone, outside Raven Rock. When initially encountered, she is constantly working on the structure around the Earth Stone; she talks and acts like she has been indoctrinated, just like the other people around the stone. Background Several years ago she was a very successful ebony miner, so much so that she was said to be wealthier than the Councilor Morvayn himself. However, when the ebony mines closed she knew no other trade and turned to drinking to drown her sorrows. She lost all her money and was reduced to a beggar. Interactions Cleansing the Stones After being freed from her indoctrination, she will return to the Abandoned Building in Raven Rock with Rirns Llervu. Feeding the Addiction She later explains that Geldis Sadri has banned her from drinking at the The Retching Netch and asks if the Dragonborn can somehow persuade him to let her back in. If she is allowed back she will be very thankful and reward the Dragonborn with a gift she once carried in happier times. The Final Descent If the ebony mines have been reopened at the conclusion of the quest, she finds a job working there and things will begin looking up for her as she mentions it. Reluctant Steward During the search for a new steward, Bralsa may be asked to take the job. She says that she might do it for some skooma, but even if the Dragonborn has skooma in their inventory, they are forced to reply that they have none. Dialogue Dragonborn :What's being built outside of town? "A shrine for... Well, it's... I think it's important." :Do you know someone called Miraak? "Miraak? The name sounds familiar... Or does it? I can't remember." ::What does that mean? "I'm not sure. Perhaps I'm just remembering something wrong." Feeding the Addiction "Don't pity me. And don't look at me like that. I know what I am." :Why should I pity you? "Doesn't everyone pity the hopeless? Look at me... I'm no better than a beggar. I used to be a miner, a good one too. I made more gold digging up ore in a month than some people earn in a lifetime. When the mine dried up, I was lost. I have no other trade, so I spend my time drinking my fortune away at the Retching Netch... or I used to anyway." ::Used to? What happened? "That fetcher Geldis won't even allow me inside. Said I was bad for business. If I want to spend my last bag of coins getting drunk, that's my business. What does he care?" :::I could talk to him for you. "You can try... If you can get that stubborn mule to let me into the Netch, I'll make sure you get what's coming to you." :::Sorry to hear that. "Sure, I bet you are. Everyone's always sorry." "It might take more than a simple request to change Geldis's mind. He can be quite stubborn." (After speaking to Geldis) You're welcome at the Retching Netch anytime. "Well then, I suppose I'm off to do what I do best. Here. This was something I carried around in happier times. Maybe you can find a use for it." The Final Descent You appear to be in dire straits. What happened? "I was one of the wealthiest miners in town... I could haul up almost three or four times what the average digger could. I never saw the end coming like it did... the mine running out of ebony. Unlike most of my fellow miners, I was too foolish to save enough coin for that day. The rest I spent on sujamma to drown my sorrows. Councilor Morvayn was kind enough to allow Rirns and I to live in one of the abandoned buildings. At least it keeps the ash out of our eyes." (After the mines have opened again) How are things now that the mines are open again? Couldn't be better. The sections that are being opened up have revealed some huge deposits of ebony. Old Crescius has a nose for exactly where to dig. If they'd only listened to him years ago, the town wouldn't have been in such dire straits. At this rate, I'll be able to put a roof over my head in just a few months." It's All In The Taste Geldis Sadri wants you to try his new drink. "The day I refuse sujamma from Geldis is the day I sprout wings and fly off of this rock." Reluctant Steward Do you want to be the new steward of Tel Mithryn? "Would he give me skooma? I might do it for some skooma." :I have some right here. Take it. "Skooma! Lovely skooma. But I'd sooner give it up than go work for her. That dunmer is crazy!" :Sorry, I don't have any. "Come back when you do." Conversations Glover Mallory Bralsa: "I know things are tough, but at least you have a roof over your head. Please, help me." Glover: "Don't let me catch you spending it at the Netch." Quotes *''"I lost my house, my family, my life... and then I lost my mind. How could it have gotten any worse?"'' *''"How are you supposed to live when your only means of trade is yanked from under you?"'' *''"Don't waste your life like I did."'' *''"The voices in my head are gone now thanks to you. Now I can finally get some rest."'' —After being freed during "Cleansing the Stones" *''"Look at me, I'm a different person. And I have you to thank for it."'' —After completing "The Final Descent" and opening the mines *''"See you in the mines!"'' —Exiting dialogue after completing "The Final Descent" and opening the mines Trivia *Bralsa incorrectly refers to Neloth as "her" when asked if she wants to be his steward. Bugs * While doing the quest Reluctant Steward, Bralsa asks if she would be given skooma if she took the job; however, even if the Dragonborn has skooma in their inventory, they are forced to reply saying they don't have any. This is due to a coding error where the game checks Bralsa's inventory for the skooma rather than Dragonborn's. By reverse-pickpocketing skooma onto Bralsa, you can select the dialog option stating you have skooma to give. Appearances * de:Bralsa Drel es:Bralsa Drel pl:Bralsa Drel ru:Бралса Дрел Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers